The present invention concerns that of a new and improved ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizer for use with the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,133, issued to Merrill, Jr., et al., discloses a stepladder stabilizer comprising a telescopically adjustable leg having an upper end and a lower end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,849, issued to Levi et al., discloses a stabilizer apparatus for attachment to an extension ladder for inhibiting sideways tipping and downward/rearward slipping thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,983, issued to Murphy, discloses a ladder leveling apparatus which includes a frame portion, a support portion, a slider portion, a retainer portion and a positioner portion.
A new and improved ladder is disclosed that includes an incorporated pair of stabilizers. Each stabilizer comprises a base leg and an adjustable leg. Each adjustable leg is pivotally mounted on a side of the ladder, with the adjustable leg having a plurality of holes over its length. The base leg slides on a track within the adjustable leg and can be set to a specific length. An additional locking means is provided to temporarily lock the adjustable leg to the side of the ladder while in use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers in detail, it is to be understood that the ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a ladder with an incorporated pair of stabilizers which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.